


paper cut

by atsueshi



Series: Daiki-diddles [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki gets paper cuts, Tetsu tends to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper cut

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for AoKuro Army in the [2014 OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/tagged/otp%20battle).

“OUCH! Goddammit, this is the fifth one! Tetsu I think I’m gonna die, help me!”

     Tetsu closed his book. “Aomine-kun, don’t you think you’re a little overreacting about this?”

     Daiki glared at him accusingly. “It’s your stupid books! I keep getting paper cuts from them!”

     Tetsu sighed patiently and took Daiki’s hand gingerly in his. He inspected the cut; it was a little deeper this time, and Tetsu had had enough experiences with paper cuts to know that this one, perhaps, wasn’t such an overreaction after all. He left the bed to go to the bathroom where he knew Daiki’s mother puts the first aid kit, grabbed a band-aid, and came back to Daiki who was still moping around, sucking on his bleeding fingertip and pouting like there was no tomorrow.

     “Stupid homework,” he mumbled while Tetsu fixed up his finger. Both his hands were riddled with paper cuts now. “Why do we even have to read so many books over spring break? Isn’t there a reason for why they called it a  _break_?”

     Tetsu, patient as ever, only hummed. “To be fair, it’s not really hard. You only have to read three short novels.”

     “They aren’t short at all!” Daiki protested loudly. “Thanksies,” he murmured again after Tetsu tapped his band-aid once and said, “There, all patched up.” Tetsu sighed. Daiki only used “thanksies” when he’s really, really upset, which means it was probably time to bring out the last resort and his (arguably) ultimate weapon.

     “Tell you what,” he says to Daiki after a while of deliberation in which he measured the weight of both pros and cons to the next step in his plan to get Daiki to study for their Literature long quiz come vacation end. “If you finish reading all three books by twelve midnight—” it was still only half-past nine “—I’m giving you a reward.”

     Tetsu was smiling as he said it, so Daiki was wary as he gathered up the books and put them down beside him again. “What reward, exactly?”

     Tetsu made a thoughtful sound before quietly replying, “A nice time under the sheets, maybe?” He takes pleasure in watching the colour rise in Daiki’s cheeks, eventually covering the rest of his face, and would nearly have laughed at the way he scrambled to open the books and get reading if not for the fact that a single question was plaguing his mind.

     “Aomine-kun?”

     “Shush, Tetsu, I’m trying to read.”

     Tetsu ignored him. “How come you never get paper cuts when reading Mai-chan’s magazines?”

     Daiki raised his head from the book he was reading –  _Jonathan Livingston Seagull –_ and fixed Tetsu a very stern gaze. “Duh,” he said, waving the book in the air in an odd, un-Aomine-ish gesture, “my hands are obviously very busy while reading Mai-chan!”


End file.
